Falsas Casualidades
by fer92
Summary: Bella es una mujer solitaria que sólo desea una cosa en la vida. Un bebé. Planea embarazarse de un desconocido y nunca más volver a verlo, pero ella ha subestimado lo que puede pasar cuando ese desconocido es Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía, espero que les guste :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

– Mira mamá, mira como vuela la mariposa – dice el niño de no más de cuatro años mientras persigue una cometa.

Él se ve completamente adorable. Míralo, piensa sobre sus pensamientos, sus ilusiones, lo que hace en su tiempo libre y lo que sueña en las noches. No parece complicado. Ahora, mira a la madre mientras lo persigue con preocupación en sus ojos, tratando de evitar que tropiece con las piedras del parque. Hay algo común entre los dos. Algo que la mayoría de personas ha olvidado porque no creen que sea importante en sus vidas. Algo que yo no he sentido en años.

Felicidad. Pura felicidad.

Ahora, piensa sobre una joven atenta a la escena a pocos metros. Ella trata de fingir que no está mirando, pero lo hace. Es como esos sueños que están siempre en tu cabeza, pululando como pequeñas mariposas, incluso puedes imaginar que son del mismo color púrpura de la mariposa de la cometa del niño. Siempre están ahí llamándote, atormentándote, pero al igual que una mariposa su tiempo de vida es muy corto y ves con dolor como mueren lentamente y se pudren en tu corazón.

Eso es lo que siente Bella Swan al mirar a la madre y al niño, ella ve como ese sueño de toda su vida muere agonizante. Más ahora que siente una decepción profunda por toda la población masculina después de haberse enterado que su novio de más de cuatro años la ha estado engañando durante algo menos que las tres cuartas partes del tiempo que duró su relación.

Lo sé, eso es bastante deprimente, pero es aún más deprimente que yo sea esa tal Bella Swan.

Recojo mi bolso y me levanto de la banca mientras escucho como el niño ríe fuertemente. Pienso que dentro de poco no será la risa de un niño desconocido la que escuche, sino de mi propio hijo.

A mis 28 años he creído estúpidamente que mi vida era perfecta. Imaginando y viviendo de una falsa felicidad que nunca fue tal. Como estar en una burbuja de perfección que un día en una extraña casualidad explotó.

Ahora a más de mil kilómetros de mi ciudad natal me siento libre de decir que nunca he sido completamente sincera conmigo misma. Que mi trabajo como auditora de una gran empresa no era realmente lo que deseaba. Que mi novio de toda la vida, el de los modales correctos, el de la moralidad intachable, el del trabajo perfecto y el siempre comprensible en realidad sólo era una mentira inventada y fielmente creída por mí misma, en mi afán de controlar mi propia vida para sentirme "realizada".

Hoy es como un juego, incluso un poco gracioso y extraño de mirar. Es cierto eso que dicen, el que vive de fantasías se rompe tan fácil y tan rápido como una pompa de jabón en su propio orgullo.

Camino de regreso a mi realidad presente, esa que he fabricado con un único objetivo. La librería está medianamente llena, miro a los hombres en mi camino imaginando si alguna de sus características físicas podrían ser parte de ese hijo que tanto necesito, pero la mayoría de especies masculinas que asisten a una librería por lo general no son aquellos de a los que les va el "sexo casual".

Me paro detrás del mostrador y sigo observando, tomando en cuenta todo lo que debo encontrar. Es más difícil de lo que alguna vez imaginé. No puedo arriesgarme a una enfermedad venérea y no estoy dispuesta a una inseminación artificial. No quiero que alguna vez el donador trate de buscarme, es por eso que necesito a un desconocido, pero no cualquier desconocido, sino un "perfecto desconocido".

Ya sabes, buenas características físicas y un intelecto aceptable, pero las fuentes de especímenes perfectos no existen, o por lo menos yo no las he encontrado. Ahora tal vez entiendas por qué todo esto es un juego para mí, algo así como una mantis religiosa en busca de su pareja para luego decapitarlo y quedarte con los bebés. Sonrío, es bastante absurdo, lo sé, pero no por eso menos divertido. Pero tranquilízate querido lector, porque definitivamente no soy una asesina de hombres. Sólo quiero un bebé y después no mirar atrás.

Es por eso que todos los viernes me pongo mi máscara, esa de aquella mujer que nunca he sido, y trato de encontrar al "ingenuo" que me de sus genes. Puede sonar bastante frío y desafectivo todo esto, pero cuando la soledad es asfixiante y cuando toda tu vida y tus aspiraciones desaparecieron tan rápido como te diste cuenta que nunca amaste al hombre con el que planeabas casarte, entonces no hay nobleza. Sólo queda el instinto de supervivencia y la fe de conseguir lo que realmente necesitas y yo no quiero estar sola.

Me miro al espejo y reconozco a esta mujer, ella me ha acompañado durante seis meses de infructiva búsqueda y al igual que yo ella tampoco se rinde. Ella usa con naturalidad ese siempre y útil vestido corto, a ella no le importó teñirse el cabello, no le molesta pintarse una sonrisa en su rostro y se siente la reina del mundo al ponerse sus tacones. Es una suerte que las dos poseamos la misma alma, la diferencia está en el enfoque. Ella está completamente segura de lo que quiere y hará todo por conseguirlo, así que la sigo y es en noches como esta cuando las dos somos una sola.

Le sonrío al conductor del taxi con coquetería mientras me subo. Al notar el interés del hombre me reconozco a mí misma en mi propio éxito. Trato que todos los hombres vean lo que quieren ver, es como un espejo, y ellos me reconocen por lo que pretendo ser. Una mujer de relaciones fáciles. Una mujer de sexo de una noche.

Me digo a mi misma que esta es mi noche, que hoy voy a encontrar al hombre adecuado. Hubo ocasiones en las que efectivamente encontré un buen prospecto, pero a veces el hombre no estaba interesado y en otras simplemente no pude lograr acostarme con él. Fueron pocos casos ¿cuatro, tal vez? El gran problema radicaba en que ese "él" usaba protección, así que… no había ninguna diferencia. Necesito encontrar esa delgada línea entre la consciencia y el olvido. Si puedo lograr que el hombre no esté en sus cinco sentidos puedo hacerlo caer, pero tampoco creo en el exceso de alcohol y las drogas. Como verás… no es una misión fácil, pero el que busca encuentra y yo sigo intentándolo.

Al entrar a la discoteca abarrotada busco a mi presa y confío en lo que dijo mi ginecóloga durante la primera cita que tuvimos cuando tenía quince años.

"_Bella, la protección es muy importante y no sólo por las enfermedades venéreas. Una mujer puede quedarse embarazada incluso con una sola relación sexual"_

Elimino gran parte del recuerdo de mi mente y sólo me quedo con lo importante.

"_Una mujer puede quedarse embarazada incluso con una sola relación sexual"_

Miro a los hombres que me sonríen y los evalúo. El de la esquina es alto y guapo a su manera, pero el rojo de los ojos y la mirada ligeramente perdida me indican que está drogado. Giro mi rostro y lo descarto, no quiero sus genes en mi hijo.

Camino por un pasillo escuchando las risas, y los gritos de entretenimiento mientras busco al hombre, aquel que sea el indicado. Al llegar a la barra observo a dos tipos sentados, los dos me miran y los descarto sin pensar al verlos fumar. Sigo buscando alrededor mirando, ojos azules, verdes, grises, marrones. Cabellos rubios, castaños, negros y pelirrojos. Pieles claras, oscuras. Altos bajos. Delgados, atléticos y sobre alimentados. A medida que pasa el tiempo me siento frustrada al no encontrar algo que llame mi atención, algo que quisiera ver en los ojos de mi hijo por el resto de mi vida.

La música es alta y la perdición ligera, le sonrío a todo aquel que me mira, me muevo contra aquellos que se acercan a bailar conmigo en medio de la pista, pero siempre encuentro trabas y termino por descartarlos.

Al final de otra noche no productiva me siento en la barra y llamo la atención del barman.

– Un whiskey seco – digo

– Lo mismo de siempre – me responde con una sonrisa. A veces he considerado acostarme con él, pero he conocido a su novia y no quiero hacerle a ella lo que me hicieron a mí.

Cuando la discoteca cierra esa noche regreso a mi solitario apartamento sin nada. De nuevo.

Llego al edificio donde vivo y me preparo mentalmente para la rutina del fracaso. Bajo del ascensor en mi piso y me saco mis tacones. Busco las llaves del apartamento y espero la voz de mi vecino. Es como una costumbre, al parecer los dos seguimos el mismo camino.

– Una noche agitada, Bella. Siempre es así los viernes – dice un hombre a mi espalda. Ah, él nunca decepciona.

– Bueno, siempre hace falta un poco de diversión en la vida ¿no crees? – me recargo contra mi puerta y lo miro con coquetería.

Él me sonríe. En esa extrañamente intrigante sonrisa suya.

Edward Cullen parece llegar exactamente de la misma situación de la que vengo. Su cabello está desordenado y su camisa tiene desabrochados los dos primeros botones, además que huele a zorra barata. La diferencia es que él parece haber obtenido lo que buscaba y yo no.

Justo ahora creo que somos iguales en el exterior. Dos personas jóvenes atrapadas por los vicios de la vida. Yo sé las razones por las que regreso cada noche de fin de semana en estas condiciones, me pregunto cuáles son las suyas.

Edward abre su puerta y extiende su mano en mi dirección.

– Te veo cada noche de viernes aquí ¿por qué no entras y nos conocemos un poco? – dice tambaleándose un poco.

Me río y me acerco a él, soy provocadora y lo más sexual que puedo. Es la forma en la que me he acostumbrado a ser, o por lo menos mientras ella todavía tiene el control y sólo se va hasta que me he quitado el maquillaje. Es esa máscara que algún día podré quitarme.

– Tal vez otra noche Edward. No pareces… al 100% de tus condiciones – paso un dedo tentativamente por su brazo y él me sonríe. Edward no es imbécil, sabe que estoy tratando de seducirlo.

– Una noche aceptarás.

– Lo haré.

Los dos entramos a nuestros apartamentos y doy por terminado mi típico encuentro del viernes por la noche con mi promiscuo vecino.

Limpio mi cara y siento como ella me abandona, preparándose para la próxima ocasión. Cepillo mis dientes y me acuesto en mi cama. Miro el calendario y suspiro.

– Un día más – susurro al tachar el 14 de agosto del papel – Muy pronto, muy pronto – me repito porque es todo lo que puedo hacer. Si darme esperanza a mí misma es la única forma de sobrevivir, no dudo en hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola :D**

**Bueno, esta es una idea que vino de sopetón. No será un fic muy largo ¿tal vez unos diez capítulos? No planeo darle muchas vueltas.**

**Espero que les guste, este capítulo es muy cortito y tal vez los próximos sean un poco más largos. Si alguna me quiere matar por no actualizar hasta que te conocí se debe a una pequeña sorpresa que les tengo preparada.**

**Las quiere, fer92**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía, espero que les guste :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Miro el reloj, es temprano en la mañana, y al ver como el segundero se mueve constantemente recuerdo que el tiempo no perdona.

Soy joven creo, 28 años aún está a un poco más de la mitad de mi reloj corporal, ese que indica que en un día como hoy ya no podré ser madre, así que mientras tanto todavía tengo posibilidades.

Hago mi rutina de un lunes normal. Me aseo, me visto y desayuno; no es nada complicado y tampoco desalentador. Es como un limbo tranquilo donde esperas que llegue tu turno, cuando tienes tu golpe de suerte o sólo esperas el machetazo. En días normales como hoy sólo me dedico a observar y esperar que en alguna fortuita casualidad mi extraño aparezca.

Al salir del apartamento me encuentro con Edward. Lleva un traje de oficina y parece estar completamente lúcido, a diferencia de cómo lo encontré el viernes en la noche. Al ver su sonrisa inmaculada mientras se despide y sale corriendo hacia el ascensor, sé que no soy la única en llevar una doble vida.

Tal vez te preguntarás por qué no simplemente me acuesto con mi vecino y dejo el tema en paz, parece simple, muchas veces he pensado lo mismo también, pero es más complicado cuando entras en el papel. Edward Cullen tiene las características físicas ideales de cualquier mujer, él es bastante atractivo y definitivamente amo sus ojos verdes. Incluso puedo imaginarlos en el pequeño rostro de mi hijo. Es inteligente también, he visto ese brillo de ingenio en su mirada nublada cada noche de viernes cuando intenta que me acueste con él, pero no puedo hacerlo porque de alguna extraña manera Edward Cullen me conoce.

Hace seis meses cuando salí de Phoenix, después de una de las decepciones más grandes de mi vida, pensé que estaba dejando lo conocido para enfrentar lo desconocido. El primer día que llegué a mi apartamento él estaba ahí, me miró a los ojos y me dijo que mis maletas eran demasiado pesadas para que las llevara yo sola. Las tomó y las metió en mi apartamento, me dio una sonrisa y se fue. No me preguntó, no pidió permiso, sólo hizo lo que él pensaba que era correcto y nada más. Noches después cuando nos encontrábamos cada viernes me preguntaba cómo veía él el significado de lo correcto, cuando era obvio que había venido de una cita de perdición. Él volvió a mirarme a los ojos y sentí que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Él entiende que no existe la afirmación de "correcto" en el mundo, que todos sólo tratamos de sobrevivir y que por instinto hacemos todo lo que sea necesario para conseguir esa tan esquiva felicidad.

Edward Cullen nunca sabrá lo que hizo por mí esa noche, pero él me dio las armas para poder obtener lo que necesito. Me hizo descubrir que en realidad no dejé lo conocido en Phoenix, porque nadie me conoció, ni siquiera yo misma.

Ahora tenemos esta rara amistad, ese coqueteo constante que sólo nace en las noches de viernes. Es la costumbre que nos mantiene en contacto de manera retorcida y extraña, pero agradable a la vez.

Así que técnicamente él no es un "extraño" y por lo tanto no puedo acostarme con él.

Llego a la librería y me siento en el sofá. Una de mis dependientes se acerca con un libro en la mano.

– Llegó hoy, tal vez deberías echarle un vistazo – dice la menuda chica de cabello corto que vagamente recuerdo como Alice.

Tomo el libro y observo la cubierta.

"_Oscuro Compañero"_

Me río porque obviamente es otra historia de vampiros, le doy una ojeada y descubro que no me he equivocado. Dejo el libro a un lado y miro a la chica que aún no se ha ido. Levanto una ceja cuestionándola y ella se sienta a mi lado.

– Te vi el viernes por la noche. En House Wire – dice Alice.

– Lo siento, no recuerdo haberte visto.

Alice me sonríe.

– Siempre te veo por allí, tal vez en otra ocasión podamos ir juntas.

Ella es amigable, más amigable que cualquiera de las otras dos dependientas de la librería. Quiero encontrar algún signo de hipocresía en su mirada, tal vez tomando su invitación como una artimaña para quedar bien con su jefa, pero no hallo nada. Me arriesgo a pensar que es sincera.

– Tal vez.

Ella me sonríe ampliamente.

– Sólo tienes que decirlo. Mi amiga y yo estamos cansadas de salir siempre a solas. Nos encantaría que nos acompañaras – veo cómo fácilmente ella podría seguir hablando si la dejo, así que asiento y me levanto para poder atender a un cliente.

El día pasa lento como es usual de un lunes. La chica Alice ha aprovechado el día para tener pequeñas conversaciones conmigo. Es extraño, pero no desagradable. Trato de ser casual y ser una buena compañera de conversación, pero cuando has pasado tanto tiempo de tu vida casi sin tener ningún contacto humano se te hace difícil hasta el más mínimo roce.

Es de noche cuando llego a mi apartamento con la cena. Miro el montón de bolsas en la cocina, parecen demasiado para una sola persona. Camino alrededor de la sala buscando a mi insufrible mascota, pero ella ha decidido irse. Maldita.

Sira suele ser así, es ese extraño tipo de gatos que odias porque siempre tienen una expresión adusta y te gruñen apenas te ven, pero este raro animal es mi única compañía. Me digo diez veces por semana que cuando tenga a mi hijo voy a botarla y no la veré nunca más, pero sé que me engaño. Sira siempre estará ahí y tal vez a ella le agrade mi futuro pequeño bebé más que yo.

Saco la comida china de los contenedores y gruño al ver que efectivamente he traído demasiado. Tal vez hay para dos o tres personas más. Bueno, Sira puede empacharse esta noche.

Voy hacia la cocina por un poco de agua cuando el timbre suena.

Es una especie de acontecimiento ya que casi nunca, y por casi en realidad quiero decir ni una sola vez, alguien viene de visita.

Camino hacia la puerta y la abro con cautela.

– Oh, Sira. Ahí estás – digo mientras tomo a la gata de los brazos de un desconocido. Alzo mis ojos para agradecerle al hombre y entonces veo que quien me sonríe con esa picardía que me resulta ligeramente atractiva, no es un extraño. Es Edward Cullen.

– Oh, hola. Siento si ella te molestó.

Edward apoya su mano contra la puerta y se inclina hacia mí. Es invasión a mi espacio personal obviamente, pero no es… desagradable.

– No te preocupes, hemos pasado un buen tiempo juntos. Creo que es la gata más cariñosa que he conocido nunca – miro a Sira. Es imposible que el hombre haya usado la palabra "cariñosa" en Sira. Es como una contradicción, una paradoja. ¡Una blasfemia!

Sira salta de mis brazos y mueve su cola pomposamente mientras entra en el apartamento.

– Uh… ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Edward.

Vuelvo a la realidad desde el universo alternativo donde Sira es agradable.

– Umm… sí, lo siento. Me distraje – alzo mis ojos hacia Edward y él me sonríe. No es una sonrisa amigable, es ese tipo de sonrisa como: hey-mírame-soy-el-rey-del-mundo.

Es extraño pensar que este es nuestro contacto más "normal" desde el día en que nos conocimos. Entonces y ahora, ninguno de nosotros usa su máscara.

Miro dentro de mi apartamento y a lo lejos puedo ver la mesa del comedor con los contenedores de comida china suficientes para una familia. Dado que mi familia es pequeña y solitaria decido que hoy puede ser una noche diferente de lunes y que puedo darme una oportunidad para conocer a Edward Cullen; al verdadero, no al picaflor que siempre busca meterse en mis pantalones.

– Hey ¿por qué no entras y cenas algo? Traje demasiada comida sólo para Sira y yo.

Edward estrecha sus ojos, no sé si me está evaluando o sólo está pensando sobre mi propuesta. Él también parece estar fuera de su elemento en cuanto al contacto humano, me refiero al fraternal, porque estoy segura que él obtiene todo el otro tipo de "contacto" durante sus locos fines de semana.

– Claro, sólo déjame cerrar mi puerta – me guiña un ojo y va hacia su apartamento.

Ruedo mis ojos, porque de alguna manera extraña él cree que esta noche vamos a tener sexo. Eso me hace sonreír.

Voy hacia la cocina y encuentro a Sira sobre mi silla. Trato de levantarla y ella me gruñe.

– Eres una hipócrita – le saco la lengua y pongo otro plato en la mesa.

Escucho el sonido de mi puerta al cerrarse. Edward está aquí.

– Traje un poco de vino. Espero que te guste – dice mientras se sienta en el asiento que ocupaba Sira antes, ahora ella está a sus pies ronroneándole.

– Gata estúpida – susurro cuando voy a la cocina por unas copas.

Dejo los cubiertos y las copas en la mesa. Al verlo mirándome con una sonrisa coqueta me hace pensar que esto es una cena romántica. Me río por eso.

– Sólo faltan las velas – dice al servir el vino.

– Sí, eso creo.

Me siento y miro hacia él.

– Pareces agradarle mucho a Sira.

– Ella me agrada también. Tal vez puedas dejarla conmigo algunas tardes, ya sabes cuando estés muy ocupada para cuidarla. Puedo hacerme cargo por ti.

Mastico mi comida pensando que es un poco ridículo imaginarlo cuidando devotamente de Sira.

_¿Edward me-follo-todo-lo-se-ofrece siendo un cuidador? No, lo creo_

– ¿Bella? – pregunta.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Qué te parece la idea?

– ¿Cuál idea?

Edward se ríe. Es un sonido melodioso, encantador. Mi mente empieza a volar y veo a un pequeño bebé con ojos verdes y cabello claro riendo de la misma manera.

– Eres muy distraída. Te preguntaba si te parecía bien que cuidara de tu gata cuando no estás.

– Uh, claro. Si quieres te la regalo – Sira bufa en mi dirección. La miro entrecerrando los ojos.

– Es una gata muy lista ¿no?

– Es más insoportable que cualquier otra cosa

Edward vuelve a reír y Sira sale indignada de la habitación. Lo juro, a veces parece un ser humano. Imagino que si fuera una mujer real sería una vieja solterona y amargada.

Me río pensando en eso.

– ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – dice él con una copa de vino en las manos. Sus largos y ágiles dedos envuelven el cristal de una manera muy elegante, sensual…

– Nada, sólo ella… ya sabes, me hace reír.

Edward no dice nada, toma su copa de vino y me mira. Siento algo de ese casi sepultado nerviosismo al ser depredada por un hombre. Supongo que he olvidado la sensación, dado que ahora yo soy la depredadora.

– Esta es la primera vez – dice con esa voz que no he notado antes. Es profunda y muy agradable al oído. Veo que es un arma suya, como una serpiente bien entrenada para embaucar a su presa.

– ¿La primera vez? – repito lamiendo mis labios. No estoy dispuesta a ser su presa. Ni esta noche ni nunca.

Él deja la copa sobre la mesa y se inclina hacia mí.

– Sí. Hemos vivido uno frente al otro durante ¿seis meses? Es la primera vez que me dejas entrar aquí.

– No sé ¿tal vez sea porque la mayor parte de veces que nos hemos encontrado tú has estado… borracho?

– Buen punto – toma un bocado de su cena y alejo mi vista de él.

Es incómodamente… hipnotizante.

Permanecemos un momento en silencio hasta que él habla de nuevo.

– Así que… si no estuviera borracho, ya sabes, técnicamente hablando – sonrío ante ese "técnicamente" – entonces tal vez podríamos… ¿hablar más seguido?

La insinuación es tan clara como el agua.

– Tal vez – sonrío hacia él y él me sonríe de vuelta. Es cálido y agradable.

– Ese "tal vez" me suena como a nunca.

– Sólo ten fe en el "tal vez" – le digo.

Él niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

– Lo que significa que esta noche no va a pasar.

– Correcto

– ¿Pero tengo la esperanza?

Le sonrío.

– ¿Qué sería de este mundo sin esperanza?

Minutos más tarde estoy en la cocina recogiendo lo que ha quedado de la cena. Edward está a mi lado poniendo los platos en el lavavajillas. Él es muy distinto de lo que imaginaba. Nunca me pareció de la clase de hogareño, él se veía más bien como casual. Del tipo que si te conocí ya no me acuerdo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

– Eso es todo. Gracias por invitarme – dice mientras lo acompaño a la puerta.

– Gracias por traer a Sira. Dios sabe que nos odiamos, pero que no podemos vivir la una sin la otra.

– La traeré todas las veces que sea necesario y ya sabes, puedes dejarla conmigo cuando quieras.

– Lo haré.

Estamos en el pasillo del edificio. Él me mira a los ojos profundamente, es extraño estar en este escenario que hemos compartido tantas veces antes, pero ahora hay más cercanía. Tal vez algo cercano a una amistad verdadera.

– Te veo pronto Bella – él se inclina y deja un beso en mi mejilla. Muy cerca de mi boca y es… estremecedor.

Siento cómo el deseo se enciende en mi vientre.

Él me mira y por su sonrisa engreída sé que sabe lo que me hace sentir.

– Vas a caer Bella, tal vez no hoy, pero muy pronto.

Le sonrío y le ruedo los ojos mientras cierro la puerta.

Tal vez te preguntes por qué no simplemente lo arrastro a la puerta y lo hago mío. No te desilusiones, es lo que quiero hacer; pero hay algo más grande que yo, algo que no puedo negar. Supongo que es así como funcionan los sueños. Me gusta Edward, pero él es un hombre y si quiero ser feliz no puedo depender de un amor o un gusto pasajero. No cuando yo quiero algo permanente y él está tan a la deriva.

* * *

**Hola :D**

**Otro capítulo corto, espero que les guste. La historia irá avanzando en rápidos y concisos pasos. No quiero hacer mucho drama jeje. Gracias por los comentarios, me gusta mucho saber lo que piensan y esperan de la historia.**

**Las quiere, fer92.**


End file.
